You Da One
by ThisHendersonChick14
Summary: You the one that I dream about all da-a-ay. You the one that I think about alwa-a-ays. I won't lie. I'm falling hard. Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that. Logan's definitely sure that Carlos is the one. Based off of You Da One by Rihanna


**A/N: Where this came from? I have no idea. I was just writing another chapter for He Has No Idea when this just popped up. It's just a little tiny one-shot made from two lines of lyrics. Maybe because this song his been on replay for the whole day on my iPod ;) So, really it's based off of You Da One by Rihanna. And for the first time, my Cargan story takes place at the Palmwoods :D Go listen to it if you haven't heard. But be careful! It's addictive :P Enjoy!**

_**No POV:**_

**(Just one little note! Big Time Rush is just James, Kendall, and Logan in my story. Carlos is a solo singer living at the Palmwoods. Okay, now enjoy the story!)**

_You the one that I dream about all da-a-ay._

_You the one that I think about alwa-a-ays._

"Logan. Logan! LOGAN!"

"Huh? What?" The brunette boy snapped out of his daydreams when he heard someone's voice call out his name.

"Dude, you've been sitting on the couch for like twenty minutes staring at the TV that's not even on! Plus, you've been ignoring the fifty-million times I've called your name!" James flailed his arms around to make his point. Logan rolled his eyes at James's over reacting. He'd always been the most dramatic of the three of them. "What could you have possibly been thinking about?" Before Logan had the chance to answer the question, a sneaky smile appeared on James's face and a blush appeared on Logan's.

"Shut up, James, I don't wanna hear it." The shorter boy mumbled as he stood up from the orange L-shaped couch. He looked around the room searching for his black cardigan.

"What? You didn't even know what I was gonna say?" The taller boy complained.

"Yes I do."

"Then what was I gonna say?"

"You were gonna say that I was day dreaming about Carlos." The smart boy stood in front of his tall friend with his arms crossed and annoyance written all over his face.

"…Okay. Maybe you did know what I was gonna say."

"Look, James, I don't have time for your jokes. Carlos is supposed to be here in-," He checks the clock on his phone. "ten minutes and I have no idea where my cardigan is."

"Which one?"

"The black one."

"You mean the black one that you said you left in Carlos's apartment?"

Logan stopped looking under the pillows of the couch and realized James was right. And that doesn't happen often. He physically face palmed himself as he heard the doorbell ring. Carlos was there early.

"I guess we have to make a stop to his apartment before we go." James smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I bet you wouldn't mind that now would you?"

He screeched as he ducked the pillow thrown at him by Logan. His hands flew to his hair to make sure every sandy brown strand was still in perfect condition. Logan ran over to the door, but stopped right in front of it. He ran a hand through his hair, straightened out his white t-shirt, and checked his breath. Once he was satisfied, he took a deep breath and opened the apartment door. He smiled when he saw his tan skin boyfriend leaning against the doorway.

"Hey, Carlos."

"Hey, baby." The slightly taller boy stood up from the doorway and leaned down to share a kiss with his boyfriend of eight months. "You ready to go? Wait, where's your sweater? It's a little cold outside."

"The one I want to wear is at your apartment. I think I left it there when we had that movie night last week."

"That's okay. We'll just go get it. No biggie." Logan's heart melted at the sight of Carlos's bright smile. Every day he felt lucky that he had Carlos as a boyfriend. He was the perfect age; just a year older. He had the perfect height; 5'9 to Logan's 5'6. He had the _perfect _body; muscles in all the right places. And don't even get Logan started on his '_performance_'-

"LOGAN!"

"Huh? What?" For the second time that day, he was interrupted from his daydreams.

"Babe, you were kind of like, out of it for a minute. You okay?" Carlos placed his hands gently on both sides of Logan's face and looked in his eyes for any sign of queasiness.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go." Logan walked through the doorway and closed the door to his apartment. As always; Carlos placed his muscular arm around Logan's shoulder and pulled the shorter boy close to him. Logan took his position and placed his head on Carlos's shoulder. When they entered the elevator, Carlos brought his arm down to Logan's waist and moved the shorter boy in front of him. The chocolate eyed teen placed his hands over his boyfriend's, leaned back against the strong chest, and enjoyed the small kisses the taller boy was placing on the side of his neck.

Carlos was his first kiss. Well, not his first kiss, but his first kiss kiss. Confusing? I know, but it's true. When him, Kendall, and James first got to the Palmwoods, they ran into a girl named Camille who is very… _eccentric_. She'll walk up to you and slap you and kiss you and claim she was portraying a role. She constantly kissed Logan out of nowhere, but Logan never kissed back. It was always a one-sided kiss until Carlos kissed him at the end of their first date. After getting over the shock that the Latino Adonis actually wanted him, he nervously kissed back.

It was _incredible_. It was everything he could've ask for in a kiss. It was just a simple kiss. No tongue. No outrageous touching or fondling. Just lips against lips. Carlos's hands were gently placed on Logan's hips. Logan's hands were gently placed on Carlos's shoulders. Sometimes, Logan wishes he could go back in time and-

"LOGAN!"

"Huh? What?"

"Baby, what is going on? This is the second time you blanked out on me. Are you sure you're okay?" The older boy unwrapped his arms from around Logan's waist and led him out of the elevator.

"I'm fine, Carlos. I was just caught up in my thoughts."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Don't worry about me." Carlos bent down and placed a kiss on Logan's forehead right below his hair line. He kept his lips there a little longer than usual, but neither boy minded.

"I'll always worry about you. You're my baby and I love you." For the second time, just for today, Carlos was successful in making Logan's heart melt. How does he do it? Simple things like that. Things that some people fond irrelevant, but to Logan, they mean the world.

"I love you, too, Carlos." He leaned up on his toes and kissed his boyfriend. Their kisses haven't always been simple. When Carlos is in the mood, it's pretty hard to get him out of it. And today, he's in the mood. His hands found their way to Logan's waist and he pulled him against his chest. Logan's arms wrapped themselves around Carlos's neck and his hands trapped themselves in his brunette hair. It wasn't until he heard Carlos moan and felt his tongue poking at his lips did Logan break the kiss apart. The smart boy never really was a fan of public display of affection.

"Baaabbyyy." The older teen whined. "Why'd you stop? I was having fuuun."

"Carlos, I don't really like making out in the hallway for anyone to see. Besides, we're gonna be late for the movie if we don't hurry up and find my sweater." With one last kiss on the cheek, Logan turned and walked down the hallway with Carlos trailing behind him. Using the key that Carlos gave him months ago, he unlocked the orange painted door. He reached out to his left and felt the wall for the light switch. Once the lights were on, he let go of Carlos's hand and walked to the bedroom. He heard Carlos shut the front door and walk into the bedroom.

"I think I put it in a box in the closet."

The pale skinned boy walked over to the closet and opened the door. Luckily, he helped Carlos clean his closet the last time he was up there. Instead of clothes and shoes just tossed into the room, the clothes were neatly hung up on hangers, his shoes were sitting underneath his clothes and all of them were pairs. In front of his shoes was a big brown box. Logan bent down and opened the box and quickly started looking through it. He stopped when he heard a moan. He stood up and turned around and found Carlos trying to hide his crotch with his jacket.

"Carlos, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, babe. You find your sweater?" It was obvious that the Latino was nervous. How? He was stuttering and had beads of sweat sliding down his forehead.

"No. Not yet. I just started looking in the box."

"Oh, okay. Well hurry up, babe, before we miss the movie."

Logan turned around and bent back down to look through the box. He rolled his eyes at all the stuff he went through in the box; a glow in the dark yo-yo, a pack of water balloons, ice skates, hockey pucks, a broken hockey stick, and torn graphic t-shirts. He was about to give up when he finally saw a piece of a black sleeve. Just when he was about to reach for it, he felt arms around his thighs and screamed when he was lifted up into strong arms.

"Carlos, what the hell are you doing?" He yelled when his boyfriend dropped him onto the bed and climbed over him.

"Forget about the movie. I wanna stay here and start our own activities." Before he knew it, Logan felt Carlos's lips on the side of his neck, right below his ear.

"What has- mmm- gotten- ohh- into you, Carlos?"

"You. Bending down. Tight jeans. Mmm. You're so hot, Logie."

"C-carlos! We- oh that feels good!" He could feel Carlos's lips form into smirk as he kissed up and down Logan's neck. His mind was fighting with itself to see if he should stop Carlos or not. They've had sex before, but it's been a while- three months, one week, and two days to be exact. He was afraid that it'd hurt, but Carlos always did stretch him properly. Oh what the hell. He was going to enjoy himself tonight.

After their _activity_, they both lied in Carlos's bed with Logan's head lying on Carlos's chest. The older boy's arm was wrapped around Logan. He loved it when Carlos held him like that. His arms surrounded Logan with warmth and safety. He felt invincible in Carlos's arms. It's like nothing can hurt him. He was pretty sure Carlos wouldn't hurt him. Whenever Logan cried, Carlos cried right along with him. He never understood how someone so strong and masculine could cry just because someone else was crying until Mama Knight broke it down for him; Carlos loves him.

"Hey. Whatcha thinking 'bout this time, baby?"

"You. I've always been thinking about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Carlos? I need to tell you something."

"What's up, baby?" Logan sat up from Carlos's chest and looked him in his dark brown eyes. They didn't have many moments like these; when they could just relax. Their schedules were both crazy since they were famous. It didn't help that Carlos was also an actor aside from being a singer. Even when their schedules were clear, which was pretty rare, Carlos was busy thinking of new stunts to pull off. Whenever they do get time to be with each other, Carlos…_changes_. Instead of being hyper and energetic like he always is, he calms down and he only keeps his mind on one thing: Logan. Logan couldn't ask for anyone more perfect than him. Carlos accepts him for who he really is.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, babe."

"But that's not all I need to tell you." The pale brunette whispered. That worried Carlos a little bit. Logan's never kept a secret from him yet. Maybe whatever he tells him won't be so bad. Logan bent down and gave Carlos's lips a soft kiss.

"You're the one."

Yeah. It wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: So, I trust you guys to tell me if this was complete crap. It was just some simple little story that popped in my head that didn't wanna come out. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
